Walking
by Bananafana Liya
Summary: Korra recovers, a oneshot.


Korra didn't mean to fall in love. It all sort of happened fast. A slow light fluttery feeling in her chest one day alerted her to the fact. When had Asami's skin been so smooth? No it wasn't smooth. There were lovely indentations on her lower back that Korra noticed when Asami's shirt slid up as she was bending over one day. Asami had back dimples and oh spirits they were sculpted by the heavens.

The light fluttering feeling in her chest grew even greater when a few moments later Asami was cupping the side of her cheek. _Since when were we so friendly?_ Would've been something Korra might have asked a few weeks ago, but by now due to her healing process Asami had pretty much touched every part of her body (oh boy where there awkward glances and giggles abound for some of those). At this moment though, when a softly smiling Asami released Korra's face from her gentle grasp to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Korra was sure that Asami was going to see her heart jumping out of her chest any second. She lost herself.

Korra let loose a meek smile, sure that she looked like a goof. This touch was different and she didn't know how to respond. This was different than any touch ever. It was different in how Asami gave it and it was different in how Korra received it. There was a shift. Korra felt it. And it worried Korra all night to know if Asami did too.

Asami couldn't believe that this was happening. After her father's betrayal, a horrible break up,and some weird other emotions she wondered what the world of love had in store for her. It had been slow too, a smile here, the flex of a muscle there. And then she saw Korra fight. She saw her desperation to save everyone and Asami felt it. And she was oh so painfully aware of what she was feeling.

Korra was the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. She knew it when she first met her, but it rang even clearer on that day her feelings took over. That's when everything changed.

Normally, she was very straight forward with her desires, but with Korra it was different. Maybe it was because of all the emotional turmoil she had been through, but she found herself so unsure of everything. So she took to spending time with Korra, being supportive. She wanted to see where this would go. She wanted to see if she was reading her feelings right, and with the more time that she spent with Korra the more sure she was about it.

She was into Korra. She was into Korra _bad. _

And then Zaheer had her and there wasn't time to think. She was just so glad that Korra made it out and was safe.

But that pained, emotionless face from someone who once was so alive hurt her in places that she didn't even know she could be hurt. So she did what she had been doing all along. Support, help, support, touching her face. smiling, tucking that stray strand of beautiful hair behind Korra's ear. Oh no. This wasn't one of those fantasies that she had been daydreaming about, this was her really touching Korra. The feeling of heat from Korra's breath brushing against her wrist was enough to send her into a frenzy. For a brief moment the Avatar locked eyes with her, and she smiled softly into those eyes. They were _so beautiful_ and Asami stopped wondering if Korra was going to think this was weird, because she was here with Korra and Korra was there with her and for the first time Asami saw the fire in her eyes that she sorely missed.

The moment was short, but it's strength lasted lifetimes. Asami turned away, breathless, and finished her cleaning routine. Late that night however, Asami turned onto her side and wished that she could have that smooth skin on her skin again. She kissed her hand that she used to touch Korra's cheek, which made her feel worse for it wasn't Korra's cheek, just her stupid hand. She fell asleep, determined not to cry tonight, and to talk to the Avatar about it in the morning.

Light poured into the windows of the east side Air Temple Island. Morning bells rang and Korra's feet hit the wooden floors of the hallway in a bit of determination. Asami heard the footsteps but she didn't pay it any attention because Korra was usually pretty stationary, but when her door slid open slightly followed by Korra's voice, she shot up in her bed.

"Korra!"

"Hey, uh, I know it's early but can I come in?

"You're…walking!"

"Oh…yeah I am. How about that."

Asami's face was so bright Korra almost forgot why she had come over. The engineer got out of her bed and walked over. Her nightgown draped over her shoulder so nicely and before Korra knew it, Asami had grabbed her hands and led her into the room.

"Look! You're walking! I can't believe this," said Asami, still holding onto the Korra's hands. She looked up and Korra just about lost it when she saw her bedhead haloed by morning sunlight.

And then Asami hugged her. She was warm and her body was so close to her. Korra was aware of every inch of her that was touching Asami. She let her hands find their way around Asami and she held the embrace.

"You're back," Asami said, still holding on for she could hide her tears like this better.

Korra tried so hard to focus on the conversation, so she decided to joke around. "In full force, I even lit my own candle last night!"

"Wow, you're even bending!"

"Yeah haha you smell good."

"…What?"

"Uhhh…."

Asami pulled away.

"Did you just say that I smelled good?"

"Apparently….wait, were you crying?"

"Yeah, But don't worry, I'm just really, really happy," Asami paused, to wipe a tear away, "Can I kiss you?"

Korra never heard herself reply so quickly to anything before. "Yes, please."


End file.
